Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{-5}{3a} + \dfrac{-5}{3a}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $t = \dfrac{-5 - 5}{3a}$ Combine like terms: $t = \dfrac{-10}{3a}$